


Innocent Sleep

by nothorse



Series: Kink ficlets [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/pseuds/nothorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of four PWP ficlets for the Buffyverse anonymous kink meme, originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mmm_smut/155514.html?thread=685178">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Sleep

beep beep beep beepbeepbeeepbeeeeeeep.

It's Buffy's alarm. And right on cue, the front door unlocks quietly. Xander. Dawn rolls onto her belly, her hands beneath her. She pushes down her panties and gently strokes herself. The sounds from the bathroom tell her Buffy's ready. The floor squeaks softly and Buffy's door closes. Dawn licks her lips in anticipation.

The rustle of sheets, whispers too low too understand. Now, Dawn thinks, now Xander pushes up Buffy's t-shirt. A squeak. They're on the bed. Dawn's fingers start on their own.

She fight's to stay quiet, as not to miss a sound. There. A moan, soft muffled. Buffy's face down on the pillow? A soft slapping, slow, but getting faster. He probably plays with Buffy's nipples now, twisting them, while he thrusts from behind. Dawn squirms. Faster now, faster. Keep it going for little while yet. Moans high and muffled and a low voice panting and moaning and they're close and Dawn is too.

Just a little more. Dawn bites into the pillow. Yes. The moans get softer and fade. Dawn breathes deep, shudders and rearranges herself into innocent sleep again.

A knock on her door. "Dawn, get up, it's time. Xander will be here soon."


End file.
